The Jitters
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Kurt has a hold over Puck, but Puck doesn't complain. Puck/Kurt


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own a lot of things actually. It's not just Glee I don't own.  
>AN: If you watch in the show, Kurt and Puck often sit next to each other in Glee. I just felt like it should be explained. Beta'd by my good friend. Enjoy!**

Puck had never been with someone who would stop in the middle of the street and kiss him like they were fucking. But that's exactly sure how Kurt does what he does; Puck doesn't complain.

It started out in Glee.

Puck had a bit of an anger issue, he knew it. Hell, most people knew it. He would walk into the room, boiling with anger or self hate or disappointment in himself. He didn't want to be around anyone, let alone sing or dance and interact with the woman who was carrying his baby and lying about it. But he would sit down and within the first few minutes, he would be calm. He would smile and sing and feel whole.

As soon as he left the room though, he felt agitated again.

At first he didn't think too much about it.

But then one day it didn't work. He looked around the room to see what was different; everyone was there. Maybe he was just extra riled that day? Once they got up to practice dancing though, he felt better. He wanted to blame the movement on why he was feeling well off, but at smelling Kurt's shampoo, he had doubts.

It didn't take long for Puck establish that he would only feel calm in Glee if he was sitting near Kurt.

"Well, shit."

He wasn't about to tell the other boy. That would be insane. Kurt could barely stand him, he would probably kick Puck in the shin he if he suggested that Kurt's aura or some shit was like a drug to him.

But then school ended. Much too soon. Puck was at home, with his ma and sister who both gave him weird looks and Sarah kept asking if he had started his period too, was that why he was "so fucking moody?" "Watch your fucking language." "Fucking make me." "I fucking will." Then ma would speak up, "Shut it."

He got his salvation one day during the summer.

His phone rang and after staring in confusion at the number he didn't know, he answered it. "Puck, listen," Kurt started. Puck was a bit annoyed at the fact that he could feel his shoulders un-tense at Kurt's voice. "Finn is being made to spend the day with me and we're going to the mall. I know that he will just complain and be bored with me, so I was wondering if you wanted to keep him company."

Puck swallowed, "Yeah. 'Course."

"Good. Don't tell him I planned this and just meet up with us at the mall. Like it was an accident. Otherwise he would complain that he thought he would complain all day." Kurt sighed. "He's such a drama queen."

"Oh, yeah. I know." Puck nodded absently.

"Right. Well. See you then. Bye."

Puck stuck next to Kurt most of the day. He needed to get his fill of Kurt's Kurtness or whatever it was that calmed him. He stayed by him to help pick out clothes and carry bags. When they ate, he sat with Kurt in the booth, claiming that Finn took up too much elbow room. Which wasn't a lie, but he didn't usually mind sharing a side of a table with Finn if he had too. He even let Kurt buy him a new hat.

The day was much too short.

Luckily, during the summer, Puck would get a few more days like that.

Then school started again.

And Kurt started to sit by him more often. Sometimes, Kurt would even move his chair so that they were even closer. They didn't touch, but Puck would be calmer. He could just feel his body relaxing around Kurt. His troubles weren't bothering him anymore. It was too good to last.

Because then Kurt transferred.

And Puck wasn't able to see his boy anymore.

Luckily, the transfer didn't last and Kurt came back.

It was on an extra rough day that things changed.

Glee was happening and Kurt was sitting close like usual, only Puck was still jittery. He wasn't calm yet. His foot tapped out a rhythm and he couldn't stop chewing on his left thumb, around the nail but not the nail itself. He didn't even know why he was so agitated that day, let alone why it _wouldn't go away_. Then Kurt put his hand on Puck's bouncing knee and that's all it took. He let out a sigh and dropped his hand to his side.

When more people came in, Kurt took his hand away, but moved so that it looked like their knees were touching by accident. Puck glanced sideways at Kurt. Did he knew how he affected Puck? Or did he put his hand on Puck's knee to simply stop him from being annoying and then happen to put his knee there. Was it really on accident?

This continued, and grew quickly. Almost always whenever Kurt sat down, he would position himself so that he was brushed up against Puck in some way. Puck didn't complain.

But summer was getting closer and Puck was worried. What if this summer was worse than the last one? True, he could get into Kurt's house and spend time with him by claiming he was going over to see Finn. But that was just a bit silly wasn't it? By this point in time, a bent leg and therefore foot to knee wasn't helping. Neither was knee to thigh or shoulder to arm.

Kurt sighed and with a hint of a smile, brushed the back of their hands together. Puck felt himself tense at the unexpected contact. Turning his hand, Kurt laced their fingers together as if this was normal for them. After Kurt squeezed quickly three times, Puck felt a grin on his face. Slumping comfortably in his chair, he didn't let go of Kurt's hand.

They were the last to get up that day. Sat there until everyone had filed out of the room. "Why were you so disconcerted today?" Kurt's voice was quiet.

"Summer." Puck said after a moment, tightening his hold on Kurt's hand. What if he wanted to let go?

Kurt was quiet for a moment. They could hear students in the hallway talking loudly, but none of the sound actually penetrated them. "You could visit me any time you wanted. Or call me. I wouldn't mind."

"You're boyfriend would." Puck shot back.

Kurt snorted. "He would if he were still my boyfriend."

That was news to Puck. Finally looking at the boy next to him, he asked, "When? Why?"

Shrugging, Kurt said, "A few weeks ago. I had realized that someone needed me more than him."

Puck flushed at that. "You didn't have to, because of me."

Letting out a quiet laugh, Kurt shook his head. "It wasn't because of you. It was because of him and me." He paused, "A little bit of you, but not just you." Leaning over slightly, he bumped shoulders with Puck. "So, what do you say?"  
>"To what?"<p>

"Making an honest man out of me." Kurt said with a straight face before letting out loud laughter at Puck's spluttering. "Oh, that was priceless."

"No. That was mean." Puck glared for a moment before preening at Kurt's grin. Actually preening, like a cat who got the cream.

After that, it was easier. Puck never mentioned when he needed to touch Kurt in some way to calm down, but somehow, Kurt always knew.

Before long, Kurt was kissing Puck in the middle of the street like they were fucking. No, Puck doesn't complain at all.


End file.
